Spider-Sharp: The Teal Streaked Arachnid
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Sam Sharp, 15-year-old rockstar, gets bitten by a radioactive spider, after she stops a few crimes, she becomes a famous sensation in Royal Woods, now it is her responsibility to protect Royal Woods.
1. Early Morning/Before The Field Trip

**_August 27, 2010:_**

It was one beautiful sunrise on a Friday. In the city of Royal Woods, autumn was here, snakes were beginning to hibernate, people stopped going to the beach, BBQ parties were ceasing. School was opening to all three classes: Elementary, Middle, and High school, but this is the story of how one girl gets extraordinary powers.

In 1215 Marshall Avenue, an ave neighboring 1216 Franklin Avenue. A rather bit small house contained three occupants, including the heroine of this story. She was in her room, sleeping softly and not snoring as loud as her little brother in the other room, then the sun's beam piercing through the window and lighting up the room and right at that moment, her alarm rang like:

**_Beep__! Beep! Beep!_**

Sound, although it wasn't as irritating as one would expect, to her it felt relatively tame and a smidge quiet but still irritating to her, she lazily raised her arm and hit the off button on the top of the alarm clock. and it stopped ringing. She then rose from the bed and reposition herself as she sat on the side of the bed, her hair was disheveled from sleeping on the bed, she was wearing a white tank top and teal boxers. She was tasting her mouth, having that bad case of morning mouth.

_'Guess I'll get ready for school today.' _She thought.

She stood up and walked as her bare feet touched the cold carpet at every step. She opened her dresser and grabbed the clothes she wanted and walked, opened her door and walked towards the only bathroom in the house.

As she reached the bathroom, she locked the door and got dressed. She dressed in short, teal jacket with a crimson patch bearing a white skull on the back, a white T-Shirt with the roundel of the RAF (Royal Air Force) on the front, a pair of deep burgundy jeans ripped at the knees, a black belt with silver studs, and a pair of dark purple ankle boots.

She then stared at herself through the bathroom's mirror, she has two helix piercings in each of her ears, her hair is still disheveled, so she grabs the hairbrush and started brushing it nicely, it took her a lot of brushes but she finally had it the way she wanted: a very short blond hair that doesn't touch her shoulder and has a teal streak in her bangs, and the streak was permanently dyed so it wasn't going anywhere.

Almost done, she started applying pink eye shadow to herself. Then she was officially done. She took one glance at herself, she one thing to say.

_'Okay, hopefully this looks gay enough to at least impress her.'_

She grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste. _'If you want to kiss the girl you secretly love, then you might as well have your breath smell good... Even if it might not happen today, you always have to have good hygiene._' Then she applied them together and started brushing her teeth, tongue, and parts of her mouth, then she heard the door being banged by a fist.

"Sam! Could you Get Out Already! You've been in there! For twenty minutes! Hurry Up! I want to take a shower!" her little brother shouted.

_'Hmm! Like you'd ever take a shower Simon, you're as dirty as you are clean.' _Sam thought.

Sam stopped brushing for a second. "I'm almost done Simon! Don't be a crybaby about it!"

"I Want To Take A Shower!"

"I. Said. I'm. Almost. Done you little impatient-"

"Keep it down you two!" Shouted their mother

Sam was opens the front door, goes outside, closes it and starts walking the sidewalk towards the where the school supposed to be. "Okay, so next Saturday's a homecoming dance that all sophomores would go for their romance stuff. But however, there are two problems with that. You need a partner and know how to dance. However, I could somehow manage the last one... But the first one...?"

Sam sighed

"I'm not really sure if she would accept my hand for the dance. I mean I do consider our time at the 'Royal Woods Astonishing Quest' a date... And it's where we found out we almost nothing in common... Though we both have extreme passion in music, that's something at least. But we've been... Close at times... Ugh! I'm pretty sure she likes me back... Though i'm still scared she'll reject me. There's always a possibility of that happening... Annnnnd I'm talking to myself again..."

Sam slouched and looked at the ground as she walks along the sidewalk, looking down to the ground, slightly tired... Mildly tired... Very Tired... Barely keeping her eyes open. She found herself oblivious to the fact she was completely walking straight in another girl's way. Sam found herself wide awake when she was startled by the sudden bump into her shoulder due to her unawareness. "Sorry," Sam duly apologize, not even bothering to look at the person she grazed.

"Early morning blues huh? Been there and still am." the girl responded with a chuckle. Sam felt her heart sank as she immediately recognized who it was and quickly looked forward to see her familiar pixie cut hair, sleeveless purple shirt with a skull in the center... You get the idea for whom it may be.

"Oh, Oh! I'm really sorry Lunes. I didn't even notice it was you. And yeah, you're right. I didn't get much sleep," Sam apologized frantically.

She mentally began to curse at herself for how awkward she was beginning to make this and had to digress about herself. Gosh, why couldn't she just act normal for once in front of a cute girl?... What's worse is that, that cute is her best friend!

Luna noticed Sam's shift in behavior and laughed. She couldn't help it. This girl was too cute when flustered and she loved it. "It's totally cool, I'm fine Sam. It's not like you severed my arm or something," Luna joked.

Sam nervously laughed and nodded her head, obviously blushing. God, Luna had a nice smile. "Yeah, you're right. Just tired... Definitely not something else."

"Well, just be awake for the class field trip in a hour. I'd hate to see you snoring on top of the exhibits," Luna reminded

_'Crap. I completely forgot about that.'_ Sam subconsciously facepalmed. "Uh, of course! I'd hate if that happened too," she said with bravado.

"I'm sure your snoring would sound great too," Luna joked.

This comment completely put Sam off guard, confused by this. She decided not look into it, she's already too tired at the moment. Sam smiled at Luna without the latter looking. _'Man she's so beautiful.'_

**_To be continued_**

**Decided to do something new, keeping things short so i do feel too stressed out.**


	2. The Bite

**_-Later that day-_**

The entire sophomore class... That includes Sam and Luna.

It was a field trip to a science exhibit to cross-species department, experiment animals from Oscorp, ranging from insects to arachnids.

They were leaders in genetics research and medical science in the world and were introducing cross-species program. With this, they are now able to combine animal DNA with that of a humans, this process will revolutionize warfare, defense, and modern medicine, yada yada yada.

Honestly, this was all boring for Sam and Luna, science was _never _their thing, which was a good thing in their case. Being... Close... Friends and all... Emphasis on _close_, but Sam hoped it wasn't close for long... If she ever had the guts to tell her. This seems familiar.

However as Sam was thinking about Luna and her... Quote-Unquote "scrumptious and voluptuous flat chest", Sam had her left hand on the side of a table, earlier a cross-species spider escaped but _no one _noticed, and they called themselves scientists.

That spider left it's web and crawled up to the back of Sam's hand. However like an other human being would, she notices whatever the freaks on her hand, she looks the back of her hand and notices the spider.

But too late for that, the spider then bites down it's chompers down, piercing through the skin and inserting it's radioactive... Juice? Whatever it's called. It collided with her normal blood.

How does Sam react?

Nothing, she _did _felt pain, but it was just a twinge, her facial expression did. Not. Change. At. All.

Sam then raises her other hand and just swats the spider off as if it was just a nuisance fly. The spider bite mark _did _worry her though, it looks really bad.

Sam had to hide it from the students, chaperones, scientists, don't really want to worry her mom, she overreacts at every single mistake.

But, this includes Luna, her crush... UGH!

Sam digged through her pockets, she finds an old fingerless glove, she takes a sniff and her face turned green, it was not clean, but it'll have to do for now. So Sam puts it on to hide the mark, mean, it didn't look like a venomous spider to Sam, it'll probably just go away at best a few days, just have to hide it from mom and Simon.

Sam just had to think happy thoughts, _sing _happy thoughts in her mind;

_I got troubled thoughts_

_And the self-esteem to match_

_What a catch, what a catch_

That's not helping! That's a sad ballad song, there's nothing happy about it!

Sam breathe in and out, in and out, repeatedly. _'Okay just calm down Sam, it's just a spider bite, nothing bad's gonna happen.'_

That was until she ran straight into Luna. Sam just _had _to tempt fate did she?

"Oh, uhh H-Hi L-Luna." Sam greeted with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey Sam!~" Luna greeted back enthusiastically.

_'God she's so hot!' _Sam thought.

"S-So how've you been?!" Sam asked.

"Are you okay? You've being, unusually loud and a bit jumpy." Luna worried.

"Oh, I'm fine Lunes, just uhh, still a bit sleepy, I kinda stayed up late." Sam lied.

"Been there."

"So, Luna are we still on for our weekly jam practice?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"You know it dude." Luna agreed.

Sam had a non forced and genuine smile on her face, that she forgot about the bite mark. Sam might as well be dreaming... Except she wasn't cause she just got bit a minute ago.

"Great!"

Then they started talking as they walked back to the group.

**_-Later-_**

It was 3:15 PM, which the bell had rung, and everyone either got on the buses or simply walked home, the latter was for Sam and Luna. Walking together as they clearly love each other, especially Luna, she knew Sam was totally crushing over her and was all ready to date her, only just waiting for the day she would ask her out, and hopefully it won't be long, you know how many nights she stayed up just "Thinking" about her?

While Luna was subtle about her crushing over Sam, Sam, on the other hand, was internally fangirling but kept her composure. She couldn't start freaking out like some toddler and their first crush. She needed to play this one cool.

They were talking about stuff, especially a series, they both recently got into.

"-and so it ends with the protagonist on the ground covered in blood and white fluid, she cried and then she goes unconscious." Sam explained.

"And then what happens?" Luna impatiently asked.

"That's it! There was **No **next chapter. That's literally how the series ended, the author said she lost interest in the books and never wrote a single chapter."

"What?! That's bogus dude!"

"Yeah! It ended on a cliffhanger, I haven't been this confused since the end of 'The Sopranos'." Sam complained.

* * *

Cutting to Sam watching TV alone, wearing her normal attire just without her jacket.

_Don't stop-_

Then the audio stops and the screen turned black. This confused Sam as she looked a bit closer.

"Wha-What the hell? What the hell happened? Well that was stupid, did we lose the cable? Di-Did he die? Is she gonna get a parking ticket? Damn it!"

* * *

Back to present Sam.

"And I'll never get those six seasons of my life back. Anywho."

Both Sam and Luna made it back to the formers house. "Okay... I'll be going inside now..."

"Yeah... You will..."

_'This is getting awkward.'_

"I am slowly walking back to my front porch..." Sam announced to Luna.

"Oh-kay..."

"I'll see you later Lunes." Sam assured.

"Okay, Sammy."

Sam walked right inside and quickly closed the door behind her, she exhaled in relief. _'Ugh that was awkward' _she thought.

_"Wow...__" _said a familiar voice.

Sam looked to her left to see her little brother Simon, just sitting on a chair, just watched the whole thing through the window.

"That was pathetic, your fifteen and you have no game, so sad."

"What _do you _know about dating?" Sam asked.

"Well not much personally, but from the romance movies I've seen, you need to tell her how you feel." Simon said.

"Simon, Simon, Simon. You know I can't do that, I'm just too insecure to ask her." Sam explained.

"Stop being insecure then! It's cute seeing you too together but it's too diabetic to see you too _'Just Friends' _so say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, the next time you see her."

"Don't worry Si, I'll be sure take your advice." Sam lied.

Sam just walks past him, intending on going to her room as she felt a little dizzy now. "Simon if mom asks for me, just tell her I'll be sleeping."

Sam, barges in her room and just falls down on her bed and just crashs out.

**End of Chapter**

**Lyrics from Sam's "happy thoughts" moment is from a song called "What a catch Donnie" by Fall Out Boy.**


	3. Discovery

**_-August 28,_** **_2010-_**

_-2:06 AM-_

It was at this time that Sam woke up in the middle of the night she felt a little bit weird but still the same, she stood up while still sitting on her bed, she looked down at herself and saw that she wasn't stripped down to her sleeping clothes.

_'Huh, must've passed out.'_

Sam looked at her phone, it was in the middle of the night, and today's Saturday so there's no school today, but today's her and Luna's personal jam practice... No it's not what you think you dirty mind you.

Welp time for a midnight snack then, since she didn't get any dinner.

Sam saw that her door was closed, must've been mom or Simon who did that. Sam tried to open her door, then the knob detached from the door easily. "What the...?" was all she could say.

_'Oh man, Mom's gonna flip her shit if she finds out I broke my handle.'_

Sam opened her hand and the knob was attached to her palm, this creeped her out. _'Okay, now I'm freaked out.'_

tried letting go of the knob, she violently shook her hand, after a few seconds she got annoyed. _'What The Hell!!' _then unexpectedly the knob detached itself from her palm.

_'Alright, that was odd' _Sam noted.

Sam picks the knob back up and puts the it back to where it was and twisting it left, opening the door. It didn't attached itself to her hand again.

Once she open the door and closed it after going out, she was still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. However when Sam went into the kitchen, it was relatively in between from warm and a little bit chilly, however she stopped dead in her tracks she felt her body heat up, that her skin start to turn red.

_'Why am I heating up! Oh god I'm burning!'_

Sam snuck outside to cool off, he starts by taking off her jacket, shirt, leaving only her hot pink training bra. Sam was at the side of her house, here she really starting to cool off, her skin turning back to normal. Sam put her hand on the side of the house... However when she attempted to pull, it wouldn't come off. So she pull and pulled until it was free... But the piece of the wall was stuck to her hand.

_'Wha- Wha- NOT AGAIN!!'_

Sam puts the piece against the wall and raises her right leg and steps her foot on the open part of piece and uses her strength to get the piece off.

After a few seconds of straining, she finally got the piece off her hand, with interesting results.

Sam staggered back, and tripped backwards and then she finds herself sticking to the side of her neighbor's house wall.

_'WHAT!'_

Sam was absolutely amazed at the sight of her sticking to a wall. Then after a minute, without knowing, Sam fell face first to the ground. "Ow!"

Sam stood up on her feet, she thought she was dreaming, but she's wide-awake now. Sam looked at her fingers, wondering how she was able to stick to walls.

_'How did...'_

Sam then looked back at her house's wall, she had an idea, there was a window nearby, it lead to her room, she thought maybe she could crawl up into, as it was up and out of her reach. _'Yeah... I have sticking powers, I could go back to bed.'_

Sam put her hand on her upper waist near her abdomen area, she wondered why she feels her smooth skin, she looked down and she finally noticed she wasn't wearing her shirt and jacket, so she picked them up and puts them back on.

Sam then lays her left hand and fingers on the wall, then has her right hand and fingers up. She then started crawling up, then Sam opens her window and crawls through it. Once inside, she detaches and falls back on her bed.

_'Okay, I'll figure this out later, if it's not a dream.'_

-_8:49 AM-_

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Was the irritating sound of her alarm clock, Sam's opinion changed, it was not tame, it was really loud, she quickly woke up and slams her fist on the off button, the result was the whole clock breaking, complete with sparks flying then disappearing. Sam went back to bed.

Sam went into the bathroom, picks up her toothbrush and toothpaste, however once she attempted to pour paste onto the brush, the whole paste was sprayed onto the mirror, annoyed, Sam wipes some of the paste onto her brush. _'I'll just blame Simon, it really does look like he did this.'_

Sam was brushing her disheveled hair, and when she was done, she attempted to put the brush, but however the handle of the brush was attached to her palm.

_'Of course it wasn't a dream.'_

Sam had to wait a minute til the brush fell off, and to the ground, she wasn't picking that up.

Sam reached for the bathroom door handle, but then she stopped dead in her tracks.

_'Wait, what if I break it like I did with my doorknob?'_

Sam decided to be careful, she then used her index finger and thumb to open the door carefully and barely using strength. It was a success and she opened it without breaking the knob.

Sam was sitting on the rooftop of her porch, she was looking at her fingers. _'What is happening to me? Please__ tell me it's not that time of month again, I don't want it to be that time of month again.__.. Although I'm not feeling any cramps... Yet.'_

Sam then felt a strange experience, she suddenly looked backwards, it was like she had eagle eyes or something, as she saw a very small harmless spider crawling up the house, it was barely noticeable but to Sam it was up close... God it looks creepy.

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head violently, and then she opened her eyes and everything was normal. _'What the hell was that?' _Sam asked herself. Then she felt startled as she looked back at nothing, her head sensed something, there was nothing there. Sam was confused, she thought she was just experiencing headaches, headaches is a symptom of pain anywhere in the region of the head or neck. (in her case, it's her head) It occurs in migraines (sharp, or throbbing pains), tension-type headaches, and cluster headaches. Frequent headaches can affect relationships and employment. There is also an increased risk of depression in those with severe headaches...

What the hell?

Sam just thought of something related to science or something. She never did that before, nor didn't know that.

Sam slightly jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she picks it up and looks at her messages.

**Luna: Hey Sam! :)**

Then it hit Sam right in the head, she smacks her head as she somehow forgot about Luna. Sam typed with her fingers to reply to her crush.

**Samantha: Hi Lunes :)**

_'Okay, things are looking good.'_

Sam saw three dots wiggling or something, this indicates Luna is typing. Sam's leg jittered fast, she waited until Luna replied.

**Luna: Are you on your way?**

_'I'm a terrible person for suggesting this.'_

Sam typed and replied.

**Samantha: I can't currently. I have contacted ****cephalgia, it really hurts in the head.**

**...**

**Luna: Cephalgia?**

**Samantha: Sorry, I meant a headache, that's the medical term for it.**

**Luna: Okay, if it's really bad, I suppose we should cancel our jam practice.**

_'No, no!'_

**Samantha: No... It's not that bad, really. I'll be over there later today, trust me I'll be fine the second you see me.**

**Luna: Okay.**

**Samantha: Luna, I'm serious, I'll be there later.**

**Luna: Alright, I'll see you soon.**

**Samantha: Me too.**

That's when the text conversation ended, Sam sighed in relief, she went back to wondering what is happening to her body.

Sam was back at the side of her house, she sees the piece of the wall was crudely put back where originally was.

_'Okay, I can stick to walls, apparently stronger than ever, and I think I'm smarter than I was yesterday... Hmm I can come to the conclusion that I have spider powers... Or sim__ilar. Yeah definitely spider powers.'_

Sam looks down at the back of her hand to where that spider bit her yesterday, it was barely noticeable now, it was slowly going away like a cut going away.

_'That spider must've been radioactive, that's the only logical explanation I can think of. Okay, do I tell anyone?... No, the government would probably take me away to dissect me to find out how, it'll be super bad if that happens, I'll won't tell anyone, it's for the greater good.'_

Sam sat down on the grass, against the wall to think.

_'Do I find a cure? I mean I'm more intelligent, I could probably... No no. If nobody found a cure for cancer then I can't find a cure for spider powers. Wrestling? No, I hate both fake and real, for fake you just bodyslam or chokeslam, it's boring, for real, spider powers aren't really useful in that situation, and it's too risqué for me, it's embarrassing to have someone pin me down like that__. Talent show? Nah, who would want to see a crazy woman who claims to have spider powers?__ What the hell do I do with these stupid powers!?'_

Sam then heard a noise from inside the house, she goes to a nearby window and looks through it, there across the room, she sees Simon watching the news of a superhero team called "The Avengers". People who operate in New York City. Sam could see Simon being eager to see real life superheroes... That's when Sam had a idea.

_'Maybe, just maybe... I could become a superhero! Yeah, Simon Loves superheroes, he reads, watches, whacking it to, idolizes, things relating to superheroes. If the fact that a real superheroine operates here in Royal Woods, he'll go crazy! Even though I don't show it most of the time, I love making my little brother happy...'_

Sam looks at her fingers.

_'And If it's to make him happy then I'll do it.'_

Sam then goes off to the backyard to go in the house and go into her room. She has tons of ideas.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Assembling & Experimenting

**_\- Augest_****_ 29, 2010 -_**

It was early morning, the sun was barely even rising, yet Sam was up, she woke up early.

Sam was sitting on a wooden chair with a soft comfortable seat cushion, she was working on a gizmo thingy.

_'Okay, I've learned that spiders_ _can lift 173 times their own weight, that explains how my knob broke off, I'm strong. The thing is... I was already fairly strong before, now I'm even stronger, like that's a big deal. Another thing I learned__ is that spiders can make their own web... Well I don't have any organic webbing, it would've been gross if it happened. So I'm forced to make synthetic webbing from scratch.__ Luckily that spider passed on an instinctively knowledge of how to combine certain enzymes to make strong sticky webbing.__'_

Sam then stopped working, she took one look at what is possibly done, a wrist-mounted mechanical device, it had a silver strap, a circular modified watch with a nozzle, a long trigger on her hand. Sam then left it on the desk and turned her attention to her chemical set, she swirls it around with a metal bended hanger wire, it creates steam bubbles or something, then once she raises it webbing appeared to be stuck to the wire. Sam opened her mouth followed by a smile, she just invented synthetic webbing.

**_-Few Minutes Later-_**

Sam finished converting her synthetic webbing into small square cartridges, Sam then inserts the cartridge into the back of the shooter. There Sam then puts the the whole device around her right wrist and looks around for a target to practice this baby on.

Sam then sees a dart target, completely devoid of darts sticking to it. _'Alright, the webbing__ hardens the more it's stretched, let's see if it's the case for me.'_

Sam aims it at the target, pushes the trigger with her two middle fingers, web is pushed out of the nozzle in a very swift speed, and in half a second, the web hits the middle of the dart target.

_'Bullseye!__ Now let's see if this thing still sticks to the target if i do this!'_

Sam grabs the long rope of webbing, then jerks it away, causing the whole target to be extracted from the wall, Sam then realized her mistake when she saw it heading towards her, however she felt goosebumps all over her body, she felt her head buzzing, it's telling her to duck. Sam ducked and the target hit the wall, however it fell down, bounce off her and fell to the ground.

_'And of course, spiders__ have perception all over their bodies that alert it to danger, I just felt it. I'll called my "Spider Sense".'_

Sam lifts the target up, she sees that the webbing is still attached to the target. _'Okay, I know it works against this tiny target... Okay I should test it more.'_

_-__12:22 PM-_

Sam was in her backyard and she is now she is now wearing another web shooter on her left wrist. Sam had set up a table before, it currently held a cinder block.

_'Okay, the thing about cinder blocks, they are so hard (no innuendo intended) that they could break a spine if they don't slow down.'_

Sam shoots the web, it reaches the cinder block, she pulls the web, apparently she didn't learn her lesson about earlier, it heads towards her, her spider sense picks this up and then she rolls to the side, dodging the block. The block hits the wooden fence behind Sam, and just breaks it and the fence was brought down.

Sam got nervous, she slowly backed away, she left in a swift a second later.

_-1:09 PM-_

Sam was inside of her room, laying on her bed, looking at her shooter. _'Okay, I need to test this on something that doesn't involve breaking something, or almost getting killed. How about... How about I should test it with swinging... I could use these things to swing around the city... Like Tarzan or something. It'll be a very cool transportation.__'_

Sam had a smile til she realized something...

_'But if I do it as myself, it'll be viral and my nightmare will happen... I need a superhero identity.'_

Sam got up from her bed, and goes up and sits on her chair, pulls up her notebook, intending to write some names.

_'The Human Spider? Nah! __Too... Used? Scarlett Spider__? Nah. Doesn't really fit. Ghost Spider? Cool name, but I don't have invisibility. Spider-Sharp? It's cool, but I think it'll be too obvious... Spider-Girl? No, I need something to hide my adolescence... Spider-Woman! Yes! That'll definitely stick... Get it?__ Cause I shoot webs that are sticky?'_

Sam looked at the notebook, the name "Spider-Woman" had a circle around it, that's the name Sam will take.

_'Okay, Spider-Woman will be a great hero, I mean this hero stuff will be easy right? Just stop robbers, take down villains, it sounds easy. Best part? Secret identity makes me not face any consequences, if they're any.'_

**\- _The Next Day _-**

Sam was walking home at a different route than usual, she was looking for stuff she needed, more specifically, clothes for a superhero disguise.

Sam went around a corner, she sees a unguarded clothes sale, a white plastic folding table with a bunch of clothes. Sam looked around, she didn't find anyone in sight, so she decides to look till she finds whatever finds her.

Sam first finds a zip-up hoodie, the torso was red, but both abdomen sides had black color on them, the exterior of the hood was red, but the interior was black, the upper arms had red, under arms were black. This is a great thing to wear. Sam zipped open her backpack and puts the hoodie inside, Sam then looks at the table, she picks up orange bug-eye goggles, it's lenses were two-way, one side you can't see, the other you can, it's like those mirrors for interrogation rooms.

Sam puts the goggles in the bag, she then puts women's black sweatpants her size in the bag, and finally, Sam puts a red cotton two hole ski mask in the bag, the eyeholes were small enough for the goggles to fit, she finally grabs a pair of elbow pads and knee pads and puts them in the bag, Sam then zips the backpack closed and walks away from the scene.

**_\- The Sharp Residence -_**

Sam was in her room, she drew a small spider emblem, and she was currently cutting it out to make a stencil, she then was done after one more slice. Sam then takes out a spray can that colors silver. _'You're probably wondering how I got the spray can.'_

Meanwhile earlier today, two graffiti artist's were too making out, that Sam walked by and webbed three of their spray cans, red, black, and a silver, to her, then Sam walks away before they could see her.

Back to the present, Sam wore a bandana and safety glasses when she sprayed the emblem, in the middle of the hoodie. Sam was done, she removed the stencil and held the hoodie up, the emblem was still drying but she loved it, simple and not too complicated.

Sam then takes out a pair of black golf gloves the fingers of it were obviously cut off. _'Stole this from Lori the first time I went over to the Loud House, I believe she still doesn't think they're missing.'_

Now, the last thing missing are the shoes, that's the only thing missing. Luckily Sam found the perfect shoes. Sam went through her closet till she found what she was looking for; her old teal pointe shoes that she used for ballet.

_'Heh, I remember these old things, I loved ballet back then, I was a decent ballerina... Now I'm wearing them again.'_

Sam then grabbed the red spray can, and sprays her pointe shoes.

**_\- A Few Minutes Later -_**

Sam was done spray painting her shoes, and now she was done with her suit. All she had to do was wait till tomorrow for the paint to dry fully.

**_\- August 31, 2010 -_**

Sam was walking around Royal Woods High School, it was a free period for some reason, she was messing with her web shooter on her left wrist. Sam was nearby the lunchroom, heard a loud clank behind the exit door at the end of the hall.

Sam approached the door, looked through the window and there she saw a student with a sort of a Aquiline nose that's not over the top and not distracting, had just pushed down a kid with brown hair.

The large student was talking to his bullied victim, but Sam couldn't hear what he or the victim waa was saying, she knocked the window. The bully looked at Sam, she shook her head in disapproval, bully was surprised and he quickly ran off.

Sam opened the door and the brown haired boy was still down, she lowered her hand, inviting him to let her pick him up. He accepted and he grabbed her hand and she picked him up to his feet.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he pushed me down that's all."

"That's Adrian Toomes, he's a bully, but a stupid one, he's not very strong so you shouldn't worry much if you just push him back. Hey, I don't think I've seen you around, you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here with my aunt and uncle."

Sam held out her hand towards him.

"I'm Sam Sharp."

He took her hand and he shook it.

"Peter Parker."

Sam had a smile on her face, she made a new friend, even more so is that she may be his very first friend here. They pulled their hands away and Sam had an idea.

"You know your way around here?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, Pete. I'll show you around here, I'm sure you'll like my best friend too."

Sam takes Peter and takes him back inside the school to show him around, he might like this place after all.

**End of Chapter**


	5. The Very First Heroic Deed

_-4:09 PM-_

Sam walked through the streets, she neared a alley with a gate, she looked around to see if anyone was looking. Sam rushes through to the alley.

Sam opens the gate, then just lightly pushes it back, it doesn't close. Sam walks up to the dead end brick wall. She takes her one strapped backpack, she finally takes out the disguise to finally use, now that the paint must've dried up by now. Sam zips open the bag and first takes out the red and black zip-up hoodie, she takes off her usual teal jacket, she puts on the hoodie, zips it up, she puts the teal jacket in the bag, Sam then takes out the black sweatpants.

It took her awhile, few minutes at least, but she takes off her deep burgundy jeans, in favor of putting on the leggings, which were much easier to put on.

Next, Sam takes out her newly dried sprayed red pointe shoes, she kicks off her boots, leaving her in her black socks, which she attaches to the sweatpants, she sat down to put on her ballet shoes.

Sam took her time tying the ribbons around her lower legs, once she was done, the ribbons were tight so they wouldn't fall off... But would probably give her a mark.

The next thing, Sam slips on the black fingerless golf gloves that he stole from Lori Loud, and then he puts on elbow pads and knee pads.

The last two things, Sam then dons on the red cotton two hole ski mask, then the orange two-way lenses bug-eye goggles.

There you go, Spider-Woman is officially born. Sam had her normal stuff in her backpack, she decided to keep the pack on in case of something happening to it. Spider-Woman then presses the trigger on her left web shooter with her two middle fingers to the top of the rooftop and zips up from the ground to the roof within a few seconds.

Spider-Woman landed on the roof, obviously. She the web zips forward, lands very clunky, almost losing her balance, she was at a vantage point, giving her a decent view from the roof. Spider-Woman looked at her web shooters.

_'Okay, this synthetic webbing is phenomenal, but it's gotta run out sometime right? What if it runs out when I'm in middle of swinging, luckily I thought of that, and made spares. Where are the spares you might ask? You see these silver squares around the shooters? Those are the spare web cartridges, I can reload in a few seconds when I run out.'_

Spider-Woman stood up, pulls on the hood, and watches the view for any crime happening. Been a couple days ago since she was bitten by a radioactive spider, she never thought she'd be a superhero. Spider-Woman then spots a windowless white van parked in front of the bank. Spider-Woman hypothesized that it must be a robbery there.

The alarm there started ringing, it wasn't loud enough to bother Spider-Woman's ears but she could faintly hear it. _'Called it.'_

Spider-Woman then sees a man wearing a brown suit, white shirt, black tie, black gloves, black mask with white linings on it, brown fedora. The man held up a Umarex 2252109 Brodax Air Pistol .177 BB, on one hand, the other hand he was holding a black duffel bag filled with cash.

His mooks follow behind, carrying duffel bags filled with the stolen cash, the last mook was carried the duffel bag by its straps over his left shoulder, as he carried a girl with both his hands. This girl was obviously being kidnapped, having a burlap sack over her head, had her hands binded together.

Spider-Woman watched as she saw a girl being taken, thrown into van as it drove off. Spider-Woman was gonna save her, that's the main goal, forget the cash, saving a human being is more important.

Spider-Woman spinned a web from her shooter and she ran, jumped off the building, she felt a bit scared when she did, but when you spend your weekends on rock climbing, it shouldn't really be that scary. Spider-Woman was exhilarated to find out that web swinging from building was... Fun... Really fun.

Inside the back of the van, two guys were sitting, while the helpless victim sat there, if she tried to escape, they'd kill her, they intended to hold her for ransom... Maybe do a certain malevolent action to her, she kept calm so she hoped they don't hurt her. Then suddenly Spider-Woman burst through the doors.

"Hello! First name: Spider. Last name Woman, don't forget the hyphen between them, is this a party? Well why wasn't I invited?!"

They pulled their guns and pointed at her, when they did, Spider-Woman mentally screamed in terror, she felt her heart racing, she felt fear. Spider-Woman used both of her shooters to web their guns away, outside the van, she felt herself a bit reassured, but she was still in contact with dangerous criminals. Spider-Woman noticed they girl, she grabbed her and then she noticed two duffel bags filled with stolen money.

"I'll take those thank you."

Spider-Woman webbed the bags towards her, she now held the girl and two bags. Spider-Woman did a two fingered salute goodbye and she jumped out the van and web swinged away.

_"Hey what's happening? Who's there?!" _The girl asked.

"Don't worry ma'am, your being saved by the one and only." Spider-Woman assured her.

_"Why do I feel like we're in the air?"_

Spider-Woman would take the bag off her head but she didn't want to scare this teenage girl.

When they were a long away from the van, Spider-Woman webbed the bags in front of the bank, and she and the girl landed in the alley Spider-Woman was earlier.

_"Can you please take this bag off?" _the girl asked politely.

"Can do."

Spider-Woman took the bag off, and that's really when she payed attention to her attire and... Beauty.

This girl looked older than Spider-Woman, maybe a year or two, she wore a purple headband, a purple shirt with a white collar, a brown skirt with a checker pattern, and brown shoes with purple socks worn knee high, she had her eyes closed, which showed her purple eyeshadow.

_'I'm gonna be honest,_ _she's hot.' _Sam thought.

You couldn't see it but behind that mask, she was blushing. The girl opened her eyes to fesh on Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman simply waved.

"You... You saved me."

"I did, I didn't want anyone going through that."

This girl hugged Spider-Woman, it caught her off guard but she hugged her back. She held back but didn't let go of Spider-Woman.

"Thank you, I really want to reward you~"

"Really? What kind of reward?"

She pulled up Spider-Woman's mask and she moved closer and connected her lips to her savior's lips, this caught Spider-Woman off guard, with half her mask off, you can actually see her blushing, and she's blushing madly. The girl then pulled away from Spider-Woman... A bit awkwardly.

"Sorry, if that was weird, first time if kissed someone of the same sex." she admitted, blushing.

"It's okay, I'm a lesbian, so it's not weird." Spider-Woman assured while pulling her mask down.

"Oh! Alright, I'm Carol Pingrey." Carol introduced.

"Alright, hi, hello. I'm Spider-Woman, not insect girl, not SpiderGirl, just Spider-Woman with a hyphen between." Spider-Woman introduced while joking about a bit.

Carol chuckled.

"You're funny, Spidey. I think i need to get going now."

"Remember, don't go into trouble, unless you're trouble, then I'll have to ask you to put your hands forward." Spider-Woman attempted to flirt.

Carol giggled, she waved Spider-Woman goodbye and left the area. Spider-Woman zipped up to the roof, she had to think.

_'She kissed me... I enjoyed it... Wow... That's a first... What would Luna think? I'll probably never tell her, and good thing no one else saw that.'_

Spider-Woman jumps off and swings away.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
